


We're Not in the Real World but You're Probably Hotter That Way

by chwangdol



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook sets up the perfect Valentine's day for Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not in the Real World but You're Probably Hotter That Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and had it posted on lj, but after rereading it and changing a few things i decided to put it here too.

The day started with annoyance on Ryeowook’s part. It took several tries to get an answer at the small apartment the he’d become just as familiar with as his own. Changmin knew he was coming, and Ryeowook had expected the door to be opened the first time he knocked, not the 5th.

“You’re here so early,” the tall man muttered as he opened the door for Ryeowook, the small man’s hands full with bags of ingredients for what he had planned.

“I’m here no earlier than I said I would be,” he corrected him, immediately going to the kitchen and unpacking his things onto the counters.

“It’s still early,” he argued, “You’re still going to keep up your side of the deal for asking me to help, aren’t you?” he asked as he watched Ryeowook as he rushed around the small kitchen.

“Of course,” he told him, “but now I’m just focused on today and Kyuhyun. Can you get started on fixing up the living room?”

Changmin nodded and left the much shorter man to begin cooking.

\--  
It took a few hours, but eventually everything was ready. Changmin had cleared the apartment, leaving for the night, and Kyuhyun would be home soon.

There were no candles, no flowers, nothing flashy. A homemade pizza was placed on a scratched, wooden coffee table set to the side and right beside it was a bottle of wine, two large glasses to go with it. Beside the couch was a portable desk, just tall enough to be comfortable to use from the couch, that held Kyuhyun’s precious gaming computer. On a small table in between the couch and the tv set a pair of controllers, though Ryeowook prayed only one would be needed – he didn’t want to face embarrassment from Kyuhyun tonight. There were also two small plates of pasta and garlic bread. It seemed like a lot of food, but Kyuhyun ate a lot, and, if there were any leftovers, in Changmin and Kyuhyun’s apartment they’d be gone in less than a day.

He was hoping it would be Kyuhyun’s ideal Valentine’s day. Most days it seemed as if he annoyed his significant other more than make them happy, but he swore that today would be different.

As the clock ticked closer to the time of Kyuhyun’s arrival, he checked himself in the mirror once more; he knew by now Kyuhyun didn’t actually pay that much attention to his appearance, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t want to look nice for the man he loved.

The small man ran out to the entryway once he heard Kyuhyun come in.

Kyuhyun was definitely surprised to see him. That was good. Ryeowook had his most important element down.

“Ah, Ryeowook,” he addressed him and awkwardly leaned down to give a quick peck on the cheek, obviously attempting to be at least a little romantic for the holiday, “Why are you here? I thought I was going to pick you up in just a bit…”

“I cancelled our reservations,” Ryeowook informed him and tried his best to block the living room from his view, “I have some things planned,” he told him, “things we can just do here.”

Kyuhyun was relieved by the news, and Ryeowook could easily see that. It made him smile – that was exactly what he wanted.

“I made dinner for us,” he announced, finally letting him step past him to see the living room.

His already large eyes became even bigger at the sight, obvious excitement in his expression.

“Wow,” he began, picking up the bottle of wine to examine and putting it down with a satisfied sigh once reading the label, “this is much better than any restaurant,” he finished with a chuckle and pulled Ryeowook in for a tight hug.

Ryeowook grinned and hugged him back, “The pasta will get cold soon,” he warned him, “but the pizza is on the warming plate I brought, so it’ll be fine for a while.”

Kyuhyun nodded, “Just let me change first, and I need to get your gift ready real quick too,” Kyuhyun gave him a small kiss before disappearing into his room.

Ryeowook sighed of relief and plopped down on the couch. He hugged himself quickly and had to stop himself from squealing from happiness. The night was going perfectly. Kyuhyun was the happiest Ryeowook had ever seen him, and he was pretty sure he would only become more bright as the night went on.

Kyuhyun came back in only a short amount of time, just as he promised. He had changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a worn sweater, but Ryeowook couldn’t have cared less what he was wearing. The short man was quite used to his careless style. He was holding something behind his back, and a grin was framing his face.

“It’s not as special as what you did,” he admitted, “but I think you’ll really like it,” with that, Kyuhyun pulled out a pink giraffe plush with a silver bracelet around its neck, “The bracelet’s for you, obviously. I didn’t just want to get you a stuffed animal, but I’m not very good at picking out gifts. It’s really simple, but I think it’ll be something you can wear a lot. I think?” his rambling forced Ryeowook into a small laughing fit.

“It’s very pretty, Kyuhyun,” he told him and nuzzled into the taller man’s chest as he slipped the bracelet onto the his small wrist, “And the giraffe is adorable.”

“Well,” Kyuhyun began, a sheepish look forming on his face, “Changmin actually found that. But! I picked out the bracelet all on my own.”

Ryeowook laughed a bit more and gave Kyuhyun a quick kiss on the cheek, “Changmin helped me out a bit too. Apparently you like the ps3 more than the xbox. I had the wrong controllers out at first, I didn’t know there was a difference, honestly.”

It was Kyuhyun’s turn to give a small chuckle, “You’re such an idiot, Wookie,” he teased, “Now, I guess we should get eating before the pasta gets cold?”

Ryeowook nodded and brought a plate over to Kyuhyun after he sat down.

“I was thinking we would start off watching movies,” Ryeowook explained, “unless you want to game instead?”

Kyuhyun shook his head, “that’d be too hard to do while eating pasta. Movie watching sounds nice.”

“You pick,” Ryeowook told him, and Kyuhyun shot him a slightly evil smile.

“Matrix?” Kyuhyun suggested.

“You’ve seen that movie a thousand times, don’t you ever get bored of it?” he asked him but agreed anyways.

Kyuhyun just laughed at his complaining and put it in, watching the large TV come to life.

Ryeowook snuggled into the other’s side the best he could while continuing to eat his pasta as they got the movie started. Kyuhyun ended up finishing his food before they even got ten minutes in, and he set the plate aside and wrapped his arm around Ryeowook’s small shoulders

It wasn’t the typical Valentine movie, but Ryeowook enjoyed the movie enough to be more than content, which was also due to the fact Kyuhyun hadn’t yet taken his arm away from it’s position around his shoulder. Ryeowook was able to snuggle into his side and enjoy the heat of the man next to him.

It was fun to listen to Kyuhyun blurt out random trivia about the different scenes as they watched, or mutter his favorite lines under his breath just as the actors did.

“I would suggest we watch the second one,” Kyuhyun suggested as the movie finished, but I don’t want to be too tired to do anything else,” he looked down at Ryeowook, “And you look like you’re about to go to sleep,” he commented.

“I’m just comfortable,” Ryeowook argued, reaching up a hand to rub his eyes.

Kyuhyun smirked and ruffled his hair, “I’m pretty sure you fell asleep a few times,” he pressed, and Ryeowook stayed silent. No point in arguing something when he wasn’t actually quite sure if he had stayed awake through the entire movie or not.

The younger man laughed a bit at him before his expression changed into one of frustration. Ryeowook sat up when he restlessly stretched his arms out, “Is sometime wrong?” he asked, reaching up to fix a messy section of Kyuhyun’s fluffy mop of hair.

“I can’t decide if I want to eat or start a game,” he told him, and his eyes quickly shot to Ryeowook once he stood, “You didn’t actually want to play, did you? I can just play like normal?”

Ryeowook felt a bit of weight fall from his shoulders at that question, “You can play alone,” he chirped, glad he got a way out of the torture of Kyuhyun beating him to a pile of dust in any game they played.

“But,” he began, the troubled expression sneaking back onto his face, “I think I want pizza.”

Ryeowook laughed a bit at his problem, “Do you want me to feed you?” he asked, teasing him only slightly, and quickly going to get the dish from the table.

Kyuhyun seemed quite pleased with the other as he brought the food over to the table, cutting the pizza carefully so he could in fact feed the younger man, bringing the fork up to his thick lips as if he was a child.

 

The younger immediately started his game the moment Ryeowook began to feed him, an expression of pure bliss on his face as Ryeowook fulfilled his every need.

“You’re ridiculous,” Ryeowook told him as the dish was almost finished, and Kyuhyun stopped his teasing with a kiss.

“You love my ridiculousness,” he reminded him as he took the fork away from Ryeowook to be put down, pulling the shorter man towards him and away from the food.

 

The game was paused before anything more happened, and Ryeowook couldn’t help but laugh at how dedicated the man still was for his game.

Kyuhyun pouted at him, “Why are you laughing?” he asked, his whiney voice bringing out even more laughter from the other man.

“You’re so obsessed with your games.”

“Hey!” Kyuhyun began, his voice getting a bit higher in defense, “I paused it for you!”

Ryeowook let out another one of his sharp laughs, “Oh, my boyfriend is pausing his video game to have sex with me. Aren’t I the luckiest man in the world?”

Kyuhyun scoffed and pushed him back onto the couch playfully rough, “I should bite you,” he told him.

“Good, I like biting,” Ryeowook responded with another small laugh.

Kyuhyun leaned in for a short kiss, “You have a really annoying laugh, you know that?”

Ryeowook leaned up to give him another kiss, “And your breath is horrible.”

It was Kyuhyun’s turn to laugh this time, “So, keep the kissing to a minimum tonight?” he asked, pushing back Ryeowook’s bangs to get a better look at his face.

“At least on the lips,” Ryeowook agreed.

Kyuhyun smirked at his reply, “I’m going to make you smell as bad as my breath then,” he told him, and with that his lips were connected to Ryeowook’s neck, the smaller man’s back arching from his boyfriend’s eager mouth.

His delicate fingers found their way to Kyuhyun’s thick hair, threading each digit through the black locks as the man bit and marked across his eminent collarbone. Kyuhyun’s hands slipped under Ryeowook’s shirt and easily pulled it off, only forcing them to separate for a moment. Kyuhyun was quick to get back to action, gracing his fingertips over Ryeowook’s small torso and nibbling at his earlobe.

He broke away once more to give Ryeowook a sloppy kiss and a devious smile before sitting up into a straddling position around Ryeowook’s hips.

“How pissed do you think Changmin would be if we had sex on his bed?” he asked with a plotting smirk on his face.

Ryeowook immediately reached up to give him a quick slap, just gentle enough not to hurt him too bad, “Cho Kyuhyun there is no way in hell we’re doing that.”

“Mmm, such a baby, Ryeowookie, he gets pretty pissed when we do it on the couch anyways, so let’s do that instead,” Kyuhyun decided, rolling his eyes when Ryeowook gave him an annoyed look.

“Do you know how much my neck hurts after we fuck on the couch? It’s sore for days,” Ryeowook argued, and Kyuhyun let out an annoyed huff.

“Fine. We’ll go to my room then, but I want you to do something for me first.”

Ryeowook sighed, “Something tells me your penis thought of this and not you.”

Kyuhyun laughed, “If you had one you would understand,” the younger man teased, nuzzling his cheek as he spoke.

“I am really close to killing you right now, you know that?” Ryeowook told him.

“And would that take care of this?” Kyuhyun asked as he reached down to cup Ryeowook’s small but obvious bulge, “I never knew you had sadistic tendencies, but it fits.”

Ryeowook took a deep breath as he tried his best not to jerk up into the younger man’s firm hand, “What do you want me to do, Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook asked, knowing he didn’t sound too enthusiastic but not caring.

Kyuhyun smirked and leaned down to whisper into the older’s ears, “Blow me while I’m finishing this game.”

Ryeowook shot upright, pushing the other up as well, “Are you being fucking serious right now?”

The younger caught Ryeowook in another sloppy kiss before speaking again, moving his hands over the smaller’s thighs as he spoke, “Come on, please baby? I’ve always wanted to try it, and this game is so simple a baby could play it, just this once, I’ll never make you do it again.”

Ryeowook took a deep breath, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Kyuhyun looked slightly surprised by his agreement, “Wait, you’re serious? You’ll actually do it?”

The smaller man gave a quick roll of his eyes but nodded.

“Dear god I love you,” Kyuhyun told him as he quickly got back into his gaming position, leaving his legs much more spread for Ryeowook.

“You’re lucky I love you too or you would probably be being beaten by a pillow right now.”

“With you it’d be something worse,” Kyuhyun pointed out, “Like a lamp or something.”

Ryeowook scoffed, “Shut up.”

Kyuhyun looked at him with a smirk, “Get your mouth on me and we both will.”

The smaller man rolled his eyes, but got down on the floor, “You disgust me,” he told him.

Kyuhyun laughed, “Really? You turn me on,” he replied, resulting in yet another eye roll from Ryeowook as he brought the proof of his statement out of Kyuhyun’s loose pajama pants.

Kyuhyun glanced down at the smaller man before starting up his game again, and Ryeowook tried to ignore the noise in the background as he slowly moved his tongue across the entire shaft of his member. The man shivered slightly at the first contact, but didn’t break his eye contact with the TV, and Ryeowook let a smirk grow across his face as an idea came to mind.

“Get ready for the best blowjob of your life asshole,” Ryeowook muttered under his breath, just quiet enough that Kyuhyun couldn’t hear.

His delicate hands reached up to the waist band of Kyuhyun’s pajama pants and pulled them all the way down, letting his fingernails graze the other man’s thighs and calves. He took as much of him as he could in his mouth before moving one of his hands back up to draw circles on one of his thighs, the other hand moved to let his fingers graze over Kyuhyun’s balls, cupping them occasionally and moving his thumb over them gently.

He could hear Kyuhyun’s breathing speed up and let his own breathing hitch before he moaned around the dick in his mouth, and he couldn’t help feeling a little proud of himself as he watched the younger close his eyes in pure bliss for a second before focusing back on his game.

Ryeowook however, wasn’t going to give up easily and he slid off of him with a few more bobs and a quick graze over his slit with his tongue. He moved his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh to his member, and the other to his opposite thigh, repeating his drawing actions there. He slowly began to pump as his mouth found its way to the balls, and he thanked god for a moment that Kyuhyun was the type to regularly shave down there.

His tongue first moved over the seam, and he had to stop himself from chuckling as he heard the music from the tv noting that Kyuhyun lost one of his lives. Ryeowook smirked as he moved in to suck one of his balls, still working his member with his hand. It was soon after that Ryeowook heard the unmistakable music for Game Over, and he then did let out a short breathy chuckle, only realizing after Kyuhyun let out a quiet moan that he was still in a spot to be quite influential on Kyuhyun.

He backed away with a sweet smile, “So, you lost?” he asked, leaning back in for a second to lick up the pre-cum he wasn’t able to get to while his mouth had been busy.

Kyuhyun didn’t respond to his question, “Fuck. Ryeowook, my room, now.”

Ryeowook let out another chuckle as Kyuhyun quickly pulled back on his pants and made his way down the hallway to his room, “Maybe if you’d let me top we would be able to do it on the couch instead.”

Kyuhyun laughed at his suggestion, “Yeah, you can top when you finally hit puberty and you get an actual penis.”

The smaller man scoffed and quickly scampered after him, running up and jumping onto his back playfully and almost tackling him to the ground.

Kyuhyun gasped and steadied himself on a door, smirking the moment he realized what door it was.

“Ryeowookie,” Kyuhyun half-spoke, half-moaned, “You shouldn’t have jumped on me, I don’t think I can make it all the way to my bedroom.”

Ryeowook gave him an eye roll and carefully switched his position to be wrapped around the front of him, “You are the most immature, ridiculous man I’ve ever dated.”

“Still better than your past boyfriends though,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he opened the door and dropped Ryeowook on the king-sized bed inside.

“I feel so sorry for Changmin,” Ryeowook muttered.

“Hey, this is what he gets for choosing to be best friends with an overly horny idiot and his gorgeous boyfriend.”

“He’s going to kill us,” Ryeowook pointed out.

Kyuhyun laughed, “He’ll kill me, he wouldn’t even lay a finger on you, he likes you too much.”

Ryeowook couldn’t help but agree and watched intently as Kyuhyun took off his pajama pants and sweater before getting on top of him and roughly pulling off his jeans.

“Dear god Ryeowook have I ever told you how crazy it drives me when you watch me like that?”

Ryeowook let out a small chuckle that ended in a breathy mewl as Kyuhyun nipped at the inside of his thigh, “Just about everything I do drives you crazy, doesn’t it?”

Kyuhyun smirked up at him, “well, I can’t help being attracted to you,” he told him as he reached into Changmin’s nightstand for lube and a condom, offhandedly explaining to Ryeowook that he made the other keep them there just in case he ever got lucky.

Ryeowook’s toes curled as Kyuhyun pushed in his first finger, covered graciously with a large amount of lube, and he let out a breathy gasp as the second one entered, his face scrunching in pain for a moment as the younger man stretched him.

His eyes snapped open when a third finger was thrust in and then suddenly was suddenly withdrew with the rest.

Ryeowook’s breath picked up even more as he watched the other man quickly fit a condom on before coating himself with lube and positioning himself at Ryeowook’s entrance.

“Ready, babe?” he said, in a slightly joking tone, knowing that was Ryeowook’s least favorite petname.

Ryeowook laid his head back on the bed before mumbling just loud enough for Kyuhyun to make out, “I need it really rough tonight.”

Kyuhyun chuckled, “I fucking love how you like sex,” he told him, and Ryeowook was hardly able to let out a scoff before Kyuhyun pushed in, letting Ryeowook adjust before slamming into him just about as hard as he could.

The younger quickly joined in with Ryeowook’s moans as the thrusts continued, loving the way the older’s face scrunched up each time he let out a shout, and how his sweat made his shiny brown hair cling to his forehead. He loved being able to be over his small body and know he was pure ecstasy just as he was.

And when he reached his final point, Kyuhyun swore he was in heaven to be watching and hearing him. The shouts of his name, voice slightly more high-pitch than the average male, but Kyuhyun loved it more than any voice he’d ever heard, and, when he clenched around him, Kyuhyun didn’t even last another second, pulling out and plopping onto the spot next to him.

He looked over at Ryeowook, whose breaths were just as heavy as his and let out a small laugh, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Wookie,” he burst out with a loud laugh.

Ryeowook laughed along with him, but also hit him with his own discarded sweater, “Do not get cheesy on my ass, Kyuhyun,” he warned.

Kyuhyun just laughed, “I would say you have no ass, but that’s not true anymore. I think it’s finally coming in now, but that’s probably just because you put on a lot of weight this winter. Have you looked at your thighs recently? They’re giant.”

“Cho Kyuhyun! I am serious, I really will kill you!”

The younger did his best to stop his laughing and turned on his side to look at Ryeowook, “Ah, you always make such a mess,” he pointed out, eyes directed towards the semen on Ryeowook’s abdomen.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, “Well, I really don’t have anywhere for it to go, do I?”

“We should just put like a paper sack over it or something, that’d make cleanup a lot easier.”

Ryeowook slammed his head back on the bed as Kyuhyun picked up a shirt from the floor to wipe off Ryeowook’s stomach.

“First of all, I don’t think that’d actually work, and second of all…” he trailed off as he noticed what Kyuhyun was doing, “Are you using one of Changmin’s shirt to clean it up?”

“It’s his fault for not keeping his room clean,” Kyuhyun defended his actions before tossing it in the direction of the hamper and laying back on the bed.

“You are the most disgusting man I’ve ever had the horror of dating,” Ryeowook told him, and Kyuhyun laughed in return.

“You’re right. I actually have no idea why you stay with me, to be honest, and I don’t even remember how I ended up with someone like you,” Kyuhyun confessed.

Ryeowook let out a small laugh, “Your awkwardly tall best friend tripped over me our freshman year of college. You know, the best friend who you’re now roommates with? And your way of thanking him for bringing us together is having sex in his bed and wiping up semen with one of his fucking t-shirts!” Ryeowook did his best to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “Why the fuck am I still with you?”

“Because you love me,” Kyuhyun reasoned as he leaned in for another kiss, breaking away with another laugh, “Is my breath still gross.”

Ryeowook nodded and added, “You taste disgusting.”

Kyuhyun gave him one of his puppy-like grins before he kissed him again, “I guess you taste like my dick,” he figured as they pulled away once more, “It actually doesn’t taste that bad.”

“Oh my god, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook began, but he did his best to regain a calm composure before he spoke again, “We should probably go to your room, it’s the least we can do to not let him walk in on us like this.”

“That would be a wonderful surprise in my opinion,” Kyuhyun decided, and Ryeowook gave him a weak hit to the chest before climbing out of the bed and gathering up their clothes.

Kyuhyun followed him down the hallway to the closet that kept the stacked washing machine and dryer, smirking a bit when he just tossed them down next to them.

“I’m too tired to do laundry, Chnagmin can just deal with a small surprise. I need to clean up the living room still,” he told him.

Kyuhyun nodded, “You should probably get something to wear first,” he pointed out, “I have some of those girly sleep shorts of yours here still,” he suggested, laughing at the annoyed look he got from Ryeowook and the explanation of how comfy they were, “Just go put something on and clean, kay, cutie?” he told him over his shoulder as he walked towards his room to get to the connected bathroom, “I’m going to go brush my teeth so you’ll kiss me.”

Ryeowook rolled his eyes and quickly pulled on the mentioned shorts and one of Kyuhyun’s many sweaters before leaving for the living room and working as fast as his tired limbs would allow, picking up the giraffe plushy and looking once more at the silver bracelet on his wrist, letting out a loud squeal when he was suddenly lifted up into the air and carried into Kyuhyun’s room.

He dropped him onto the bed and plopped onto it himself afterwards, in a clean pair of pajama pants but not bothering with another shirt.

“It’s a really good thing I’m light,” Ryeowook pointed out, “Since it’s pretty obvious you’ve never been to a gym in years.”

“Hey! I work out! You’ve felt my thighs haven’t you!?” he put a leg over the smaller man to prove his point.

Ryeowook burst into another fit of his laughter before he moved closer to Kyuhyun, draping one arm over his bare abdomen and resting the other one against his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Kyuhyun, I like your squishiness a lot,” he told him, “Better for cuddling.”

Kyuhyun just laughed before they both drifted into sleep.

\--

Ryeowook chuckled as Changmin continuously glanced around the small café.

“I still don’t understand why you wanted this,” Ryeowook told him, and Changmin sighed in a slightly annoyed manner.

“I’ve never had my first date, I told you that. So, I just want to get it over with, so I don’t have to have some stupid romantic ordeal and meaning to my first date. This is much better. This way I won’t get nervous when I have my ‘real first date’,” he explained.

“I still don’t think it makes too much sense honestly,” Ryeowook admitted.

“It makes perfect sense, you just aren’t thinking about it correctly. Either way you get a free meal and a movie so everything is good for you. And you owe me everything after what happened on Valentine’s Day.”

Ryeowook looked down at his food in embarrassment for a bit before responding, “but don’t you actually want to meet someone? Take that guy over there for example,” Ryeowook told him, discreetly nodding to a tall man sitting at a small corner table by himself, “He’s here all alone and he’s been glancing your way this entire time.”

“He was probably looking at you,” Changmin dismissed his notion after glancing quickly at the other man.

“You could try to talk to him,” Ryeowook suggested.

“Why would someone want a stranger talking to them randomly?” he asked with a small eye roll.

“Changmin, that’s how you meet people.”

The taller man sighed, “Fine. I guess I can try. But I don’t know what to say to him.”

Ryeowook thought for a bit before answering, “Just make small talk for a bit and then ask him if he’s free tonight. Say you have two movie tickets and your date stood you up, and your friend you came here with can’t go. And then you have a stress-free first date. Simple as that.”

“Are you sure you’re the right person to give relationship advice? I mean… You’re with Kyuhyun.”

The shorter man rolled his eyes, “Everyone has their preferences, now go or I’ll make a scene pretending to break up with you or something.”

Changmin took a deep breath but walked over to the man in the corner, trying to look as casual and natural as possible as he took the free chair.

“So,” he began, “Are you here alone?” he started with, he didn’t want to embarrass himself by flirting with a guy who already had someone.

The man nodded, and Changmin’s eyes shot up to the man’s red hair and suddenly found himself feeling a bit more awkward.

He set down the book he was reading, Changmin took that as a good sign, telling him that the man actually wanted to talk to him.

He passed the basis of the conversation, found out the man’s name, where he moved there from, but now it was time for the big question.

“Well,” he started out, wetting his lips quickly before continuing, “Yunho, I was wondering if you were free tonight?”

The man quickly replied with a yes and Changmin couldn’t help flush a tiny bit, “Well, I have two movie tickets, and there’s obviously only one of me, so, if you’d like to come…”

“It sounds fun,” Yunho agreed, and Changmin smiled.

“Then, we can leave when ever you’re ready,” he suggested.

“Well, we better go then,” Yunho chirped up with a wide smile that had Changmin grinning as well, “Is that your friend over there? Are you not taking him?”

“He can’t go, and, yeah, he’s my friend. Flatmate’s boyfriend, actually.”

“He’s really tiny,” he pointed out, and Changmin nodded in agreement as he grabbed his bag from his chair and followed Yunho out of the café, giving Ryeowook a quick thumbs-up sign on his way out.

\--  
Ryeowook curled a piece of Kyuhyun’s hair around his finger as the other man’s attention was focused on the TV.

“So, what do you think of Changmin’s new boyfriend?” he finally asked.

“I’m glad you got him together with someone finally, and I like the dude a lot when he’s not with Changmin. But, when they’re together, it’s kind of scary almost. Like, one is super bubbly and nice and the other one is a huge smartass and super blunt, and they fit together too well it's creepy. He also gets really angry when I tease Changmin, and Min just sits over watching with such a smug expression," he finished with a huff.

Ryeowook chuckled and leaned on Kyuhyun’s side, “You deserve it,” he told him, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes before capturing his lips in a quick kiss.


End file.
